


Gloves

by HowlsMoon



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: A Tmnt fanfic with my oc Dana in it Pure smut no plot no character development just pure smut





	Gloves

Dana sat in front of the small fire that blazed nicely on the cold winter night. She had been sitting there for a little while, thinking.  
both her servants had come to ask if she was okay, since she had been acting strangely the last few hours, but she declined to answer, telling them to leave her until she called for them.  
She was known to be impulsive, but she needed to think this through carefully and make sure she was reading the signs right.  
She saw their lingering gazes, the way the stiffened when she entered a room, the way their eyes darted to her pink lips when she spoke to them. In truth, she knew they both cared about her in a way that was unprofessional to say the least, but they had kept it relatively quiet for a while. But now she knew for certain. They had entered a very aggressive side of their cycle, or so she assumed.  
Both of them acted the same within a day or two of the other. She had done some reading and it was common with other creatures, so why not them?  
Apart of her wanted to run to them and throw herself at them, but another part just wanted to have fun with it all.  
“Leo! Raph!” She called, knowing they were close enough to hear her. They never seemed to be out of hearing range at the moment.  
Sure enough, a few moments later there was a knock at the door and it opened. Both stepped inside.  
“You called?” Leo was better when it came to speaking in front of her. He was more respectful and tactful while Raph was a little more flippant with some comments.  
“Yes, come here.” Dana signalled to the area in front of her. She just meant for them to stay standing, but both dropped to their knees at her feet, making her smile and blush a little.  
“Yes, mistress?” Raph looked up at her, but the second his eyes met herrs, he looked away and seemed to shift uncomfortably.  
“I wanted to ask you to help me with something.” She leaned back in her chair, one of her legs lazily slung over the other.  
“Anything.” Leo nodded eagerly, making she smirk.  
“Good, I need you to help me change.” Dana uncrossed her legs, getting to her feet. Both their mouths feel open at her works and she took the moment to enjoy their expressions.  
“Miss-“ Leo trailed off, want to ask a million questions but unable to phrase them correctly.  
“Its been long hard day. Im very tiered. Make sure you wear your gloves.” She instructed them as she walk through from the living room to the bedroom. She glanced over her shoulder and see them glance at each other then raph scrambled to follow her, grabbing the gloved off the side table. Leo was a little more dignified as he got to his feet, but she saw his had shaking as he picked up the gloves.  
She walked into her bedroom, hearing the two of them follow her in. Smirking, she turned to face away from them as they entered the room.  
“Start with my jewellery.” She instructed, signalling to her necklace.  
Dana felt the necklace move as one of the two picked it up to undo the chain. She could feel whoever it was presents. It was strong and just as strong willed. Raph?  
But the chain became undone easily, so she knew it was Leo. He had always been better with his hands.  
“which item next, miss.” She heard Leo say behind her. He was so close, she could hear the slightly shake in his voice.  
“Which would you like to remove?” Dana glance over her shoulder at him, seeing him take a deep breath. He tried to speak, the poor thing, but nothing came out.  
“Top.” Raphs rough voice from her right made her look at him. He was staring at her with such intensity in his eyes, she felt her knees go weak. But when he saw her looking at him, he dropped his gaze.  
“The top it is.” Dana nodded, looking back to Leo.  
His trembling hands grasped the bottom of her top and slowly, painfully slowly, started to pull it up. She felt his fingers brush against her skin as he did so, making her smile. Such a small touch set her skin on fire, so she was excited for the rest of the night.  
Stepping in front of her, his fingers slowly worked the buttons, until she saw his eyes widen when he noticed she didn’t wear anything under neither. Dana had a sneaky suspicion that they knew but it had never been confirmed. He stood for a moment, holding the shirt and resisting the urge to smell it. Eventually, he was able to pry himself away from her to walk over and place the shirt in a basket.  
As he did this, Raph jumped at the opportunity to come over to her. Unlike Leo, he was in front of her, his eyes skimming over her bare chest and down to her skirt.  
Without even looking at her for permission, he kneeled down and took one of her ankles in his hand, the other following the seam up her skirt till he reached the zip, guiding the zip down the black thigh high boots. She moved to stand on one foot while he pulled the boot elegantly from her leg and then mirrored the same action with the other boot. Once they were tossed to the side, his fingers hooked in her skirts hem and slowly pulled it down, her long slender legs revealed along with her panties.  
She stepped out of them and Raph picked the clothes off the floor to place them where Leo had done with her shirt. The two couldn’t take their eyes of her. Dana could feel it burning holes in her body.  
“Now, now. If I didn’t know any better, I’d have got the impression you are both enjoying this.” Dana looked at the two of them, smirking when she saw them stiffen at her words.  
“That would be inappropriate, miss.” Leo looked down, unable to hold her eyes but he glanced to Raph.  
“Completely inappropriate.” Raph nodded, evidently getting the hint from Leo. A part of Dana wondered if this was a topic that had been discussed before.  
“Yes, it would. But maybe that would be what makes it fun.” Dana smirked, seeing their head snap back to her.  
She walked up to them, her hips swaying sensually. She wondered who she was walking to first, but then she decided Leo. Raph really seemed to enjoy himself earlier while watching.  
“Ma’am.” Leo breathed as she walked up to him, her eyes staring deep into his own.  
But Dana didn’t answer.  
She went up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his. She felt he was shaking as she placed her one of her hands on his chest.  
Dana heard movement from Raphs side and she felt him move around the two and stand behind her. Raphs hands found her waist and he seemed less shaky that Leo was. Maybe he just kept his nerves better, but he was a lot more impulsive that Leo.  
Leos hands cupper her face as he brought her closer, unable to resist her lips any longer.  
“You both want me?” Dana breathed as she pulled back from the kiss before she lost her train of thought.  
“yes.” They both responded at the same time with the same amount of urgency.  
Dana couldn’t help but smirk as she tried to keep her head on straight.  
“Which one of us do you want?” Leo spoke with a shaking voice, his eyes closed as if he was still reliving kiss. His eyed opened to look at her for her answer.  
“Both.” Dana smirked as she spoke, confident that her answer would please both. Leos eyes widened slightly.  
“Both?” His voice was barley a whisper and Leos hand dropped from her cheeks.  
“That’s what our mistress said.” Raphs voice sounded cock and yet relieved. Then Dana felt his lips upon her bare shoulders. He pressed several kisses up her shoulder and then to her neck. She rolled her head to the side, allowing him access to her neck where he kisses thankfully. Dana raised her hand over her head to rest on the back of his head, making sure he didn’t pull away.  
Biting her bottom lip, Dana looked at Leo, who was still shocked but when he met her eyes, something in his snapped. He leaned forward and pressed a rough kiss to her lips out of pure need.  
Raphs gloved hands ran up and down her sides.  
She exected Raph to be the first to touch her in her intimate areas but she was wrong. It wasn’t him who was first to enjoy the forbidden area as soon as Leos had relaxed into the kiss, his hands were on her torso, running up her bare stomach to her breasts. She let out a moan against his lips as he shuddered. Raph quickly realised his mistake and, in a desperate attempt to get his own attention from Dana and make she moan like that for him, his hand slid round her front and slipped into her panties. She might have scolded him for being so eager, but when the material of his gloves rubber her clit, she lost all sense of everything other than pleasure.  
Her hand left Raphs head and she moved to reach back, rubbing him through the cloth that covered his own area. His hips buckled at the feeling, making her smirk against Leos lips, who seemed content with the attention he had.  
But Dana was growing impatient. The pleasure building between her legs and the feeling of Leos hands on her breasts made her want so much more from the two who were just as desperate to please her.  
She ran her hand down Leos front and placed it on the same area she had with Raph, feeling the hard bulge that was there. Leo whined into the kiss before breaking it to gasp.  
“Mistress.” He moaned, his eyes squeezed shut. He was a little more sensitive than Raph.  
From the feeling under both her palms, she could tell Leo was longer but Raph was thicker and it made her lick her lips.  
Wanting a reaction, she squeezed Raph slightly, whos mouth had returned to kiss her shoulder. But as she squeezed, she felt him about to bite down on her but he restrained himself.  
“Good boy.” She cooed over her shoulder. Raph took the moment to claim her lips for himself. He rubbed small circles lazily around her clit as they kissed and Leo, seeming not to want to be left out, started kissing down her front. He pressed kisses against her collar bone and then down the valley of her breast before taking her left nipple in his hot mouth. She gasped against Raphs lips, her back arching against them.  
But soon Raph’s hand withdrew from her panties.  
“We should take off her panties.” Raph half growled as he felt her roll her hips against his. Leo nodded as his finger hooked themselves in her panties and pulled them down her slender legs. She stepped out of them and Leo threw them to the side, not caring about her clothes any more. Instead, he leaned forward. As he did, he moved her left leg up so it was resting on his shoulder and she was now standing on one leg with both of them for support. She could feel Leos breath fan over her throbbing pussy, and let out a whine when he didn’t go fast enough.  
“Shes getting impatient.” Raph smirked at his brother over her shoulder, earning a dirty look from Leo. But he knew Raph was right.  
leaning forward, his tongue swiped once over her clit and she through she might collapse if it wasn’t for Raphs hand holding her steady. Seeming pleased by the reaction, leo sealed his lips around her clit, kissing and sucking the area while his tongue ran circles around her.  
Danas mind could think of nothing other than this. She didn’t imagine it would ever feel this good and she was so grateful they agreed to this. Turning her head, she desperately kissed Raph, wanting something to quieten her moans.  
Her legs started to shake as she tried to focus her attention on Raph but failed.  
“Shes ready.” Leo pulled back and said with a rough voice she had never heard from him before. He looked up to her as she pulled away from Raph. “Who would you like first?”  
“Both.” Dana breathed, her mind driven by lust and desire that she didn’t care about anything else.  
Leo placed her leg down off his shoulder but as he rose, he wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up to carry her to the large bed.  
“She said both!” Raph growled, seeming to thing Leo was taking her away but he shook his head.  
“and both she will have.” He answered, his voice not as rough as before but she could see the fire in his eyes.  
He got onto the bed and moved so she was straddling his hips. She smirked, surprised he had taken to this so easily. She glanced down and saw his cock was already free and pulsing. He must have been playing with himself while pleasuring her.  
Turning to look over their shoulder, she saw Raph crawl onto the bed, his own cock in his hand as he stroked himself.  
Sitting up, she lined herself up with Leo’s first before lowering herself down with moans from both of them. Leo muttered something she couldn’t quite catch but she didn’t care.  
Looking back at Raph, he moved so he was stranding Leos bottom half. She leaned forward, allowing him access to herself. He couldn’t seemed to tear his eyes away from the sight of Leo fully inside her but soon the pulsing in his cock became too painful and he lined himself up. Placing both his hands on her hips, he rose her up so she was nearly off Leo and then pushed her down, thrusting himself inside with a groan.  
Moans of pleasure filled the room as Dana all but collapsed on Leos chest. It was so much for her, almost too much if she hadn’t been dreaming about this again and again.  
“Are you okay, mistress?” Leo spoke with a growl as she moved her hips ever so slightly.  
“Ive never been better.” She smiled as she rolled her hips, pleasure filling her ever nerve. Placing her hands on his chest to hold herself steady.  
With this sign of approval, Raph started to thrust at a decent speed, trying his best to keep himself from spending himself so quickly.  
Dana rolled with his thrusts, making Leo feel the same pleasure Raph was feeling. While Raph was setting the pace, she was in control of both of them. It was such a thrill to have these two in the palm of her hand. She knew they wanted nothing else but her.  
Leo grabbed at her thighs, trying to hold onto her without holding her in the same place as Raph. His face was contorted in pleasure, his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth open. The sight made her insides twist and she looked over her shoulder at Raph. His mouth was open, but his teeth were bared and he looked slightly angry as he thrusted. His eyes darted to her and his hands pulled her back a little. She instantly understood, arching her back as she sat up a little so she could kiss him over her shoulder.  
Leo took the opportunity to run his hands up Danas front and back to her breasts, morning enjoying the fact he could touch them rather than the touch itself.  
The gloves which they still both wore, felt rough on her skin. Well, rougher than skin on skin, but it was welcomed. There was something about having them fuck her like this but only with the gloves on that gave her that dominant flash of lust.  
Moaning into the kiss, she arched her back even more so it was painful into Leos hands. She rolled her hips in time with Raphs while the two touched her.  
One of Leos hands slid from her breast to her clit again, giving it the attention she desperately craved but didn’t know she needed before.  
She broke away from Raph as her body gave her a jolt of pleasure that she couldn’t control and she returned her hands to his chest while grinding against his fingers the best she could.  
“D-don’t stop.” She whimpered, begging both of them without address who she was speaking directly to.  
“That sounds like an order.” Raph smirked behind her, giving a particularly hard thrust.  
“It was.” She glanced over her shoulder, winking at him.  
“Cant let our master down, can we, Leo?” He winked back.  
“Never.” Leo said through gritted teeth.  
Dana couldnt help but smirk at Leos comment. He was always aiming to please her directly. While Raph did everything she told him to, Leo often went out of his way to do things she didn’t ask him to do.  
“Oh baby.” Danas head rolled to the side, her eyes falling shut. “Im so close.”  
“Good.” Raph growled, his hands gripping her hips harder.  
“me too.” Leo moaned, his hand dropped from her breast to her thigh again while the other continued to work her clit in the best way.  
Within a few moment, she couldn’t control the knot tightening in her stomach that it was painful until Leo thrusted up and Raphs thrusts sped up.  
Danas orgasm washed over her with waves of pleasure that flowed through all her ever nerve. Her body spasmed and all she could do was lie on Leos chest, her sight blinded by pleasure.  
The feeling off her body pulsing around the two was more than they could bare. Leo let out a moan before thrusting deep inside and spilling himself only a moment before Raph growled and did the same thing.  
Leo wrapped his arms around her, holding Dana panting against him as Raph moved out from her and to lie beside her and Leo.  
she reached out, taking Raphs hand much to his surprise. But she needed the affection. He smiled, took her hand and kissed it, his thumb running lovingly. Slowly, she started to doze off, her eyes drifting shut to the sound of breathing and her own heartbeat in her ears. She felt herself being moved off Leos chest to lie on the soft bed and Raph let go of her hand.  
Raph must have pulled the covers back and she felt the two about to move as she was covered.  
“Stay.” She mumbled, reaching out blindly. She managed to take someone’s hand.  
“That sounds like an order.” She heard Raph mumble, his voice sounded exhausted.  
“It does.” Leo sounded like he was smiling and spoke in a loving and sweet voice.  
Dana felt the bed move on either side of her and two bodies lay beside her. She rolled over, cuddling into one and reaching back to place a hand on the others chest. She didn’t know who was who but she was too exhausted to even open her eyes.  
“You can remove your gloves now.” She mumbled, a smile playing on her features.  
The last thing she remembered before falling asleep was soft laughter.


End file.
